


Shouldn't Had To Go Through All The Trouble:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury, Injury Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Tragedy, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny ends up not doing so well, after the explosion, So the team goes to take care of him, along with Amber & Grace, Will he survive?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is inspired by the "Blood Brothers" Episode, & this is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my others, & Enjoy them!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One:

*Summary: Danny ends up not doing so well, after the explosion, So the team goes to take care of him, along with Amber & Grace, Will he survive?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is inspired by the "Blood Brothers" Episode, & this is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read my others, & Enjoy them!!!!*

 

"Are you sure that you are up to making some breakfast, Jersey ?", Amber Vitale, Danny's Girlfriend asked, as she watched her boyfriend, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, slowly make his way around his kitchen, one particular beautiful weekend morning. "Doll, I am fine, I think I can manage breakfast for all of us", The Blond Detective smiled, & said, as he was getting the stove ready. **"I never thought I would get to do this again"** , he thought to himself, & suddenly, he found himself swaying.

 

"Danny, Are you okay ?", Amber asked now full of concern, & she got him to the couch, before he can sit, He turned to the beautiful woman in front of him, "I'm....", he collapsed, Amber used her strength, & got him on the couch, She screamed, "GRACE, CALL FOR HELP !!!!", The Little Girl came out of her room, & exclaimed, as she saw her father, "Danno !", & she made the call to her uncles & aunts at Five-O HQ, cause she knew that they would be there, catching up on paperwork, since her father is not there to help them.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & the rest of his team are doing paperwork, so they can finish out their case load, & head for Danny's later, cause he wants everyone to welcome Amber into their ohana, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly met him at the smart table, & said, "Danny has it bad for this girl", Steve nodded, & said, "Yep, We have to make her feel welcome", The Handsome Lieutenant said, "Well, I am hoping that he could relax, like us, It has been one hell of a couple of weeks", The Navy Seal could only nod in agreement.

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Officer Kono Kalakaua went out shopping, for the special dinner, They are having a traditional luau, & Amber never had never been to one, So they are gonna throw one in her honor, which hopefully will impress Danny. They returned to HQ, & Kono said, "We've got everything on the list, I hope that this evening goes well", The Former Navy Intelligence Officer said agreeing, "Yeah, Danny is counting on this, I hope finaly he can be happy", Steve & Chin reassured her, & then got the dread phone call.

 

"Grace, What's wrong ?", Steve asked, as he took the call, his face had grown pale, & said, "Tell her we are on the way, Please don't worry, We will fix this", & he filled his team on what had happened. "Damn, He was stubborn, He need that extra stay in the hospital", Chin said, as he banged the wheel, as they were racing over to Danny's house. Kono said sniffling, against Catherine's shoulder, "I hope he will be okay", Catherine reassured her friend, "If anyone could beat this, It's Danny", The Navy Seal concurrred with his girlfriend, "That's right, Now we got help Amber & Grace, Show them that Danny's a hell of a fighter", They made the rest of the ride to Danny's house in silence.


	2. Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

They got to the house, as fast as they can, & when they came rushing in, they were greeted by an hysterical, & sobbing Grace, while Amber is attempting to cool Danny down, & it worried that their usual animated love one, was not moving or speaking at the moment, Steve took a pulse, & checked to see if he was breathing, "He has a pulse, & breathing", he said with a smile, Everyone just breathed in a sigh of relief at the news, that Danny was still with them.

 

Grace was still a bit shaken, but not like before, Steve said to his niece, "Gracie, How about you & Auntie Kono find something clean & dry for Danno to wear, Okay ?", She nodded, & said, "Okay, Uncle Steve", she took her aunt to her dad's bedroom. Amber was being comforted by Catherine, & Chin said to them, "Girls, What do you find a themometer, & some juice", Amber said, "Sure", Catherine said, "Got it, Chin", & they went off to do their tasks.

 

Steve said, "Let's get him into the shower, I want to lower the fever", Chin said, "Let's go, Brah", & they headed for Danny's private bathroom, Steve got the water running, & said, "Hand him over to me, Brother", Chin did, as he was told, & stood there, in case Steve had trouble handling the blond, Danny suddenly moaned out, "No...no more, no please, Steve", It broke Steve's heart to hear that, He whispered into his best friend's ear, "Just a little bit more, Danno", & then Catherine & Amber came back with what is needed, "Amber, I need to check his temperature", Amber handed over the themometer, & Steve slipped into his love one's mouth, & waited for the readout on his temperature.

 

"100.8, Not good, But we will have to take it", The Navy Seal said, as he washed his friend up too in the process, & He & Chin got him out, & dry him off completely, while Amber & Catherine went to get the bed ready, Kono & Grace brought the clothes in, & Grace said, "Here you go, Uncle Steve", Steve smiled at the brave girl, "Thanks, Gracie", He & Chin got him changed quickly, & into bed covered up.

 

They took turns watching over Danny, as they were trying to have dinner, Danny was still in the same condition, & his fever grew worse, as soon as they were done eating. "Damn it, I think he has infected scar tissue, that someone forgot to check", Steve said with a growl. He gently peeled back the tape, as Danny moaned out. "I am so sorry, Danno, I am, I have to do it, I have to check", As he suspected, Danny had inflamed skin around the healed wound. The Navy Seal said, "Kono, Get me some towels, & help Catherine take care of Amber & Grace", She did as she was told, & then headed to the kitchen with the result of the girls.

 

Danny woke up, & was clearly hallucinating, "You shouldn't have to go through all of this trouble, I am not worth it", The Blond murmured, Steve said with emotion, & exclaimed, "Don't you dare say that, Daniel Williams, You are worth to me, Chin, Kono, Catherine, & especially to those two girls out there, who love & need you", He finished with tears in his eyes. Danny said, as he wiped the tears away, "Sorry, Babe", The Hawaiian Lieutenant filled Danny on what is gonna happen next.

 

Danny reached out, & grabbed Chin's hand, & said with a nod to Steve, "I am ready, Babe, Go ahead", Steve got ready, & thought to himself, **"You got this, McGarrett, You got this"** , He made the first cut, & Danny screamed, It took every ounce of strength for the two men not to lose their cool, as they were trying to make their love one feel so much better. Danny let out some screams, Grace exclaimed, "Danno !", & she was being comforted by her aunts, & Amber.

 

Steve & Chin came out after washing up, & cleaning up the supplies that they had used, & the women & Grace were on them, like flies. Steve said, "Now, We have to wait til the fever breaks, & I think it will", he gave them a small smile. Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, It will, He is also out of it, But, we can be in there with him, & tell him that we love him", They decided that they will do that. They spent so much time with him, & a couple days later, Steve said with a smile, "His fever broke", Everyone celebrated & was happy with the news.

 

A couple days later, The Luau happened, & everyone felt good, especially Danny, cause he realized that he was worth it, & he did deserve love & happiness. When everyone left, & Grace went to sleep, Amber pulled Danny into the bedroom, now that they shared, since she moved in. The Vixen got her clothes off, & his at the same time. She pushed him gently back, & said seductively, "Let me make this good for you, Baby", & she used her skill, & made the loudmouth detective orgasmed hard. Then she paid special attention to his wound, & gave it TLC. Danny got his chance, & they fell asleep dreaming of their future together.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!*


End file.
